Naruto the Ninetail fox
by UltimateAvenger2
Summary: After the Kyuubi attack the Forth Hokage seals the beast into a new born child. However after the sealing Naruto transforms into a nine-tails kit and the Third has no choice but to leave Naruto in the forest in hopes that he will survive.


Naruto the Nine-Tailed Fox

After the Kyuubi attack the Forth Hokage seals the beast into a new born child. However after the sealing Naruto transforms into a nine-tails kit and the Third has no choice but to leave Naruto in the forest in hopes that he will survive.

* * *

Many years ago in the peaceful village of Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves a great beast appeared in the village walls. The Nine-Tailed Fox reeked havoc and destruction on the village and as a result many shinobi and civilians lives were lost. Yet at the darkest hour a lone hero stood up against the beast, This hero was the Forth Hokage. A man so beloved by his people that on that day he sacrificed himself in order to preserve the village he held so dear.

However, Tailed beast are not physical beings, but beings of pure chakra and can not be destroyed. The hero had no choice but to seal the fox inside a new born child in hopes that the child would be regarded as a hero that saved the village, but he was wrong...

After the events the Third Hokage held the sleeping child in his arms. Word had gotten out quickly and many were demanding for the child's death. The child suddenly started to glow red, the old man gasped as he looked down at the child that was now a crimson fox kit with nine-tails. The Hokage quickly wrapped the small fox kit in a blanket and left his tower fearing that if word got out that the young child had turned into a fox his life would be in grave danger. The Hokage did what he only knew what was best and took the small fox deep into the woods. Once he was far away from the village the Hokage placed the sleeping kit on the ground in front of a large hollow tree. A growl emitted from the trees as a large saber tooth tiger walked out these tigers were even larger than those of the regular tigers in the forest of death.

"Please take this kit and raise it as one of your own... His name is Naruto,teach him the ways of the forest." The Third Hokage pleaded pushing the small bundle towards the large cat. The tiger nodded seemingly understanding his request.

The tiger bent down and picked up the young fox kit before backing away from the old man.

"Thank you." The Hokage said turning to leave.

The tiger quickly returned to her den placing the mall kit on her bedding next to a small saber tooth cub.

"Shiba...Dear I've brought you a friend he's your brother, I know he may be different but make sure you protect him always." The she cat said curling around the two cubs giving them comforting licks as they slept.

* * *

Few years later

Naruto raced through the forest with Shiba hot on his tails as they weaved through the trees at dizzying speeds. Naruto leapt into the meadow it was large with a small pond various colored wild flowers. Naruto took in a deep calming breath.

"Ha! I beet you!" He laughed aloud as his adoptive sister rolled on the grass beside him.

"Oh! Please I let you win besides I'm a fraction faster than you only because you won't use full speed." His sister rolled her eyes.

"Come on Shiba, loosen up will ya!" Naruto growled playfully jumping at the young saber. Unfortunately the young cat saw the fox coming and quickly leaped out of the way causing the said fox to go sprawling into the pond.

Shiba laughed as Naruto spluttered shaking himself off before crawling out of the pond.

"I'll get you for that!" Naruto laughed.

Shiba walked over to the pond focusing sharp eyes on the water. A large trout swam by and Shiba quickly and skillfully dabbed her paw in the water cuffing the fish she did this two more times until the both had enough fish.

"Wow you sure are good at catching his," Naruto said gnawing on a fish bone.

"It just comes naturally." she said laying her head on her paws.

The two laid there moon bathing every once commenting on how peaceful the day was. Suddenly a low cry for help could be heard echoing through the forest.

"did you hear that?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah but what was it." Shiba said getting up.

"Lets go check it out." Naruto took of in the direction of the cries.

The two ran until they came upon a small clearing, there laid a large sack that whimpered and wiggled.

"What is it?" Shiba asked both crawling closer.

" I don't know but what ever is inside smells really nice." Naruto said as the scent of lavender and lilac filled his nose.

Hinata didn't know what has going on one moment she was in her bed the next she was being stuffed in a sack. She could hear voices outside but these voices were different than her kidnappers.

"H-hello i-is any one out there?" She asked timidly.

Naruto and Shiba glanced at each other uneasily.

"There's someone in it maybe we should let it out?" Naruto suggested.

Shiba cautiously crept towards the bag, she unsheathed one of her claws dragging it down the middle of the bag slowly.

Hinata slowly got crawled out of the bag coming face to face with Naruto and Shiba.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Naruto yelp loudly.

"Oh! Kami! Its a human!" Shiba yelled as they both panic tripping over their paws the scramble and get away from the strange girl.

Hinata fainted upon hearing the two animals talk. Only to wake up a few moments later.

"H-hello." Naruto gave a shy smile.

"U-um h-hello." Hinata said timidly.

"My name is Naruto and this is my sister Shiba!"

"H-Hinata."

"What were you doing in that bag?" Naruto asked

"I-I was being kidnapped." Hinata said.

"What! By who?" Naruto gasped.

"I-I don't know." Hinata said looking down at the ground.

"Look this is all very disturbing, but Naruto we should leave." Shiba said

"What we can't leave her alone." Naruto complained

"Yeah well we can't take her with us! She's a human!" Shiba yelled

"And?" Naruto glared.

"You know a human they hunt us for sport and wear our fur as as prizes!." Shiba snapped.

"But, she seems different!" Naruto said nuzzling Hinata's hand Hinata timidly petted Naruto brushing her hands through his soft silky crimson fur.

"Ooh! Maybe we can take her back to the human village." Naruto suggested.

"Ooh and maybe they'll skin you alive and hang you by your tails!" Shiba growled sarcastically.

"Come on Shiba it'll be an adventure!" Naruto protested.

"Yeah one we may not come back from!"

"Well you stay here then I'll take her and then I'll be back," Naruto said getting up.

Hinata wasn't too sure what the two were fighting about but she was sure that she was involved.

"U-um I don't want to be a burden." Hinata said gaining the attention of the two.

"You aren't a burden!" Naruto said.

"No! She's a threat!" Shiba growled.

Naruto wasn't sure why Shiba as being so aggressive towards Hinata but he was sure it had to do with the incident that happen a few years back when their Uncle had gone out hunting and never came back. Later they had found him dead as shinobi hunters got to him.

"I-I'm friendly I-I would never hurt you!" Hinata said trying to make herself as small as possible under the saber's fierce gaze.

"Shiba we'll return her to her village and then we'll get out of dodge before anyone sees us." Naruto said.

Shiba growled pacing back and forth. She stopped shutting her eyes tightly closed as if she was battling herself. Her eyes snapped open settling on the two who shrank back in fear.

"Since you are adamant about returning her we have no choice, however we will take the high forest route." Shiba said.

"But isn't that route longer and higher?" Naruto protested.

"Yes but going straight isn't a option not when her kidnappers are sure to come from that direction." She snapped.

"I guess your right." Naruto said.

"Hinata get on my back and hold on tight!" Naruto said lowering himself so she could get on. Hinata hesitated for a moment before climbing on to Naruto's back and tightly grabbing his fur. Naruto winced as he felt his fur being pulled.

"Lets go!" Shiba said as the two of them bounded off.

Hinata held on tightly as they seemed to blur past trees at there pace. Shiba leading the way weaving gracefully through the trees, she could see a cliff up ahead.

"Shiba the cliff!" Naruto yelped.

Shiba ignored her brothers cry and gracefully dove off the cliff her paws lightly touching the stone surface as she bounded down the great stone faces. Hinata closed her eyes gripping Naruto's fur even tighter as she felt them be come weightless as she felt them both plummet off the cliff Naruto doing his best to copy his sisters moves. Once they were at the bottom Shiba crouched low.

"Where's you home?" Naruto asked Hinata pointed the way and once again the two bounded off.

Naruto came to a halt in front of the Hyuuga estate. Hinata got off thanking the two for returning her safely. She could hear her guards and clansmen panic.

"What ever you do don't tell them about us!" Shiba growled lowly running off.

"Be safe Hinata." Naruto sighed sadly nuzzling the girl once again Hinata quickly hugged Naruto thanking him as he bounded off after his sister.

"Thank you Naruto." She whispered.

"Lady Hinata!" One of the Guards yelled.

"Oh! My baby! Were have you been.?" Hinata's mother yelled pulling the said girl into a fierce hug.

"I was kidnapped but then two strangers saved me." Hinata said not wanting to give out the names of her saviors.

"Kidnapped by who?" Hinata's father growled.

"I-I don't know?" Hinata said.

"Then who saved you?" Her mother asked.

"I...didn't get their names." Hinata lied.

"Oh It doesn't matter my baby is save!" Hinata's mother said pulling her into another hug.

Hinata looked back at the forest sadly.

"Oh Naruto I hope we get to see each other again." She sighed inwardly.

Naruto and Shiba watched the scene from behind a bush.

"Good she kept her promise." Shiba sighed.

"Buy Hinata I hope we can become friends." Naruto's ears drooped sadly.

"Come on! Mother is probably worried." Shiba nudged Naruto's shoulder.

The two ran off stealthily gathering chakra in their paws before jumping back up the great stone faces into the forest. Naruto stopped at the edge and looked back.

"We'll meet again someday!" He vowed running off into the night.

* * *

A/N Still a work in progress what do you think want more just review.


End file.
